


[podfic] Sugar Daddy (We're Going Down)

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, pretending to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There is a long, heavy silence. Pete caresses Patrick's nipple. Patrick's dad coughs.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>There is a very slight chance that this may, possibly, have been a bad idea.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sugar Daddy (We're Going Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). Log in to view. 



> Music is from, of course, Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy.

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?jpvsi5sxgijhspd)  
mp3 / 24:47 / 22.7MB  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Sugar Daddy (We're Goin' Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677875) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
